August 1, 2014 Smackdown results
The August 1, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 29, 2014 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Summary With The Biggest Party of the Summer fast approaching, SmackDown got heated as Chris Jericho faced Wyatt Family follower Erick Rowan in a match that had SummerSlam implications, Randy Orton set his serpentine sights upon Roman Reigns and Paige ambushed her “friend” AJ Lee. Just four days after an explosive encounter with Rusev on Raw, Jack Swagger went head-to-head with his former Real American tag team partner Cesaro in SmackDown's opening bout. After a hard-hitting battle against The Swiss Superman that saw The Real American make his foreign-born opponent tap to the Patriot Lock, Lana and Rusev arrived with the Russian flag in tow. The Ravishing Russian challenged Swagger to a Flag Match at SummerSlam, to which the patriotic Zeb Colter not only heartily accepted on behalf of the former World Champion, but also in the name of Real Americans everywhere. “We The People!” On the heels of delivering one of the most brutal beatings in WWE history, Randy Orton dared Roman Reigns to step inside the ring with The Viper at SummerSlam. With the black-clad Superstar likely still feeling the effects from arguably the worst thrashing of his young career, the question now is, will Reigns rise up to The Apex Predator's challenge? After having his winning streak snapped on Raw by R-Truth, the inspirational Bo Dallas once again came up on the losing end to the rapping Superstar. This time, the motivational grappler was disqualified after he refused to stop his attack by the referee's five-count, continuing to viciously assault his opponent well after the match concluded. The seemingly oblivious Dallas then rationalized that he Bo-lieves the former United States Champion got what was coming to him, adding that the WWE Universe deep down Bo-lieves in him. Divas Champion AJ Lee made quick work of Rosa Mendes, forcing the newest cast member of “Total Divas” to tap out to the Black Widow within seconds. However, the titleholder's victory celebration was short lived, as Paige attacked her “friend” from behind. After sending the unsuspecting titleholder spiraling off the SmackDown stage, “The Diva of Tomorrow” skipped away as the New Jersey native was attended to by emergency personnel. Amid a heated Handicap Match against Seth Rollins & Kane, Dean Ambrose decided to even the odds with a steel chair. Despite getting disqualified, The Lunatic Fringe got oh-so-close to finally getting sweet justice against his former “Shield” brother. Although Mr. Money Back successfully retreated, the Demon Kane was not as lucky, receiving a steel chair beat down from the fired-up former United States Champion. Fandango faced Diego in a Raw rematch, as the masked matador was again accompanied to the ring by the dancing Superstar's former flames Summer Rae and Layla. In the end, a ringside triple tango involving the sultry Divas and El Torito distracted the fleet-footed Fandango long enough to allow Diego to pick up the victory. Just as Alberto Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler's hard-fought fight reached a fevered pace, Intercontinental Champion The Miz – who joined the SmackDown announce team at ringside – decided it was the appropriate time to continue his acceptance speech from last Friday night. The bleached blonde Superstar took the distraction personally, chasing off The Awesome One. But, when he attempted to climb back into the ring, he was met by a kick to the face from his opponent. After the Mexican Superstar forced a fallen Ziggler to tap to his Cross Armbreaker submission, a gleeful Miz returned to make sure his embattled rival could get a good look at his “Moneymaker.” Prior to SmackDown's main event, it was announced that Erick Rowan would be banned from ringside at Bray Wyatt and Chris Jericho's SummerSlam bout if he lost his match Friday night to Y2J. With the stakes increased, the Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla battled The Wyatt Family follower blow for blow, eventually landing the knockout strike in the form of a Codebreaker. The vital victory means the goat-masked Rowan will be unable to assist his cryptic leader at The Biggest Party of the Summer, but will it be enough for the first Undisputed Champion to save himself from The New Face of Fear? Results ; ; *Dark match: Goldust & Stardust defeated Big E & Kofi Kingston (w/ Xavier Woods) *Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Cesaro *R-Truth defeated Bo Dallas by DQ *AJ Lee defeated Rosa Mendes *Kane & Seth Rollins defeated Dean Ambrose by DQ in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match *Diego (w/ El Torito, Layla & Summer Rae) defeated Fandango *Alberto Del Rio defeated Dolph Ziggler *Chris Jericho defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Jack Swagger v Cesaro SD_780_Photo_006.jpg SD_780_Photo_008.jpg SD_780_Photo_009.jpg SD_780_Photo_016.jpg SD_780_Photo_021.jpg SD_780_Photo_022.jpg R-Truth v Bo Dallas SD_780_Photo_045.jpg SD_780_Photo_046.jpg SD_780_Photo_047.jpg SD_780_Photo_055.jpg SD_780_Photo_057.jpg SD_780_Photo_059.jpg AJ Lee v Rosa Mendes SD_780_Photo_063.jpg SD_780_Photo_067.jpg SD_780_Photo_069.jpg SD_780_Photo_072.jpg SD_780_Photo_075.jpg SD_780_Photo_079.jpg Kane & Seth Rollins v Dean Ambrose SD_780_Photo_084.jpg SD_780_Photo_085.jpg SD_780_Photo_088.jpg SD_780_Photo_092.jpg SD_780_Photo_105.jpg SD_780_Photo_106.jpg Diego v Fandango SD_780_Photo_113.jpg SD_780_Photo_114.jpg SD_780_Photo_118.jpg SD_780_Photo_121.jpg SD_780_Photo_122.jpg SD_780_Photo_123.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Dolph Ziggler SD_780_Photo_125.jpg SD_780_Photo_132.jpg SD_780_Photo_134.jpg SD_780_Photo_136.jpg SD_780_Photo_137.jpg SD_780_Photo_141.jpg Chris Jericho v Erick Rowan SD_780_Photo_160.jpg SD_780_Photo_162.jpg SD_780_Photo_167.jpg SD_780_Photo_171.jpg SD_780_Photo_179.jpg SD_780_Photo_175.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #780 at CAGEMATCH.net * #780 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events